User blog:Pyschopasta/Stingy Jack
"As soon as I dispose of Mayor Temeroso, you'll have the entire city of San Lorenzo, in the palm of your hand." ~Stingy Jack to The Devil Stingy Jack is a ghost, condemned to wander the Earth until the end of time, who invented and gave his name to the "jack-o-lantern". He is the main antagonist of season 14. He is voiced by Ross Noble. History According to the legend, Stingy Jack was a miserly, drunken and thoroughly unpleasant old man who lived in Ireland long ago. Jack is said to have met and gotten the better of the Devil twice during his lifetime. On the first occasion he made the Devil promise to leave him alone for seven years. On the second occasion Jack made the Devil promise never to take his soul. When Jack eventually died he was not allowed into Heaven because of his wickedness. Desperate for somewhere to stay, Jack went down to the Underworld. However, the Devil reminded Jack of his promise never to take his soul, telling Jack to go back where he came from, effectively to become a wandering ghost. Jack protested that it was night time on Earth and he would not be able to see where he was going. The Devil tossed him a lump of coal from the fires of Hell. Jack put it into a turnip that he had been eating, making the world's first jack-o-lantern. Ever since that day, Jack's spirit has been traveling the world, using his jack-o-lantern to light his way, always looking for a place to stay but never finding one. Appearance Jack resembles a human spirit with black, spikey hair, and old Irish clothing. What makes Jack different from other humans is that he is transparent and grey skinned (like a corpse). He carries a sword just in case if he runs into trouble, and he carries his trademark "jack-o-lantern" (a turnip) through the darkness. Personality In life, Stingy Jack was a drunkard infamous for being a deceiver and a manipulator. He was witty enough to outsmart and trap the Devil twice before his death and once as a ghost. He then made a bet with The Devil to bring the souls of the Senior Puss Squad as payment so that he can lift the curse from Jack. But Puss and his gang are one step ahead of the ghost, causing The Devil's Satanic minions to drag Jack to the Underworld in the episode, Day of the Dead. Powers and Abilities Since he is dead, he has Ghost-like Abilities. Plot After the fight with Bloodwolf, Jack arrived in San Lorenzo during the Halloween season. On October 29th, Jack followed and observed Puss in Boots and Dulcinea for two hours. As Halloween drew near, Jack went to his hideout in San Lorenzo's catacombs deep under the city. The Senior Puss Squad were soon called upon the manifestation of a wall made of human remains. Hours later, Puss and his gang responded. They had Golem punch a hole into the wall and explored the catacombs. Jack showed himself but the Devil intervened and protected Jack from the Senior Puss Squad with flames. Not to be outsmarted, Jack jumped onto The Sphinx. Since Puss was the truest of true believers, the Devil could not approach him but only encircle the pair in flames. Jack escaped inside Sphinx's body and The Devil reached up from the ground and claimed Jack's turnip. The Devil then interrupts Jack while he was getting used to possessing The Sphinx's body, telling him that "He and his men is growing weary of his tricks", and is growing more and more impatient for the souls of Puss in Boots and his gang. Later on, Jack goes to a bar where he overhears Puss and El Guante Blanco talking about their plan to take down Jack and rescue Sphinx from Jack's possession. Jack gets an idea from the information heard. Once Puss and Blanco arrive at Fountainwood, Jack (disguised as a witch doctor by shapeshifting) takes them to his tent to strike a deal. For Puss, the fake doctor promises to give him all the freedom and gold his heart desires, while offering Blanco the chance to receive the fame and admiration that any hero garners. With a handshake, the deal is complete, though not as expected. Instead of money, Puss is magically imprisoned in Jack's turnip. As for Blanco, he becomes a ghost, just like Jack. Pleased by the ghost's trick against Puss and Blanco, The Devil gives Jack a second chance. Meanwhile, Blanco manages to escape and eventually runs into Dulcinea. She agrees to help Blanco as the Devil watched as the scene unfolded, enraged. The furious Devil confronts Jack on the matter, who starts to have second thoughts about the partaking in Jack's villainous scheme. Jack discards the turnip, but a panicked Devil quickly catches it, warning Jack that he cannot risk it being destroyed, or Puss will be released. Calming down, The Devil persuades Jack to continue going along with the plan, assuring that all will be well so long as they have the Protector of San Lorenzo inside the turnip. With no other choice, Jack is reduced to asking for help from The Devil's demons. The demons silently ask what they would get out of the bargain, while glaring at him. In response, Jack tells them that as soon as he offers the souls of the Senior Puss Squad as payment, the demons will be free to prey upon and consume them once San Lorenzo is under the Devil's command. Enticed by this proposal, Jack is given a team of demon henchmen to go out and capture the Senior Puss Squad alive. One night, Jack fearfully and frustratingly laments the fact that his life is in danger if the plot fails, losing his patience with the demons' delays. Suddenly, the demons return, with the whole team in their possession. Delighted, Jack captures the gang and forcefully holds them down and steals their souls as The Devil watches with evil glee. The Day of the Dead occurs in San Lorenzo, where Jack watches closely from the shadows as the residents celebrate. With a corn husk of Mayor Temeroso (who is hosting the festival) at hand, Jack intends on stabbing the doll in the heart, thus killing the mayor and handing the fortune down to The Devil as planned. Fortunately, Blanco escapes yet again and grabs hold of the turnip. Jack and the demons step in to chase after the gang (who escaped while the festival was underway). Unfortunately, Jack and his legion of demons head onward to Blanco. Jack and the demons have Blanco cornered, soon enough, but he threatens to destroy the turnip, prompting Jack to quickly make an attempt to strike a deal. He changes him back to normal and creates a manifestation of his days as Protector of San Lorenzo, thus revealing Jack's true self as well. Blanco finds him and he compliments his golden days and offers Blanco the chance to live out his day of becoming a hero once again in exchange for the turnip. But Blanco remains unnerved until Jack brings up the naysayers he dealt with and his deceased father, with whom he had shared his dream of becoming a savior, though he never lived to see it through. The discussion of his father nearly work but actually backfires on the ghost after Blanco realizes that, while his father did not get what he wanted, he had what he needed in love and never lost sight of what was truly important. Declaring he'll always remember the same, Blanco rebuffs Jack's deal. Blanco tries to destroy the turnip, but a demon grabs it and hands it back to the ghost. A sadistic Jack then transforms Blanco back into a ghost, before taunting him by declaring that "he will now spend the rest of his life as a poor unfortunate soul". Blanco regains the turnip with the help of Dulcinea, and destroys it before Jack can stop him, freeing Puss in the process. Upon doing so, Jack falls into a state of immediate panic and frantically tries to recollect the pieces of the broken turnip, just as The Devil and his minions arrive, announcing their intentions to collect Jack's soul as punishment for his failure to repay his debt. A horrified Jack tries to persuade his former accomplices to provide him with another opportunity to redeem himself since he still has the Senior Puss Squad on the ropes and needs more time. Despite telling the truth, they are not persuaded as he makes an attempt to escape, but the demons grab hold of him, thus freeing The Sphinx from his possession, subsequently dragging him into the Underworld, where his soul will be doomed to remain for all eternity. With a flash of light, both Jack and the demons vanish, confirming Jack's death. Trivia * Stingy Jack is one of the most dangerous villains in San Lorenzo, also the creepiest so far. * He is based on the The Legend Of Stingy Jack of Irish folklore. * Jack's death is one of the most scariest scenes in the entire series. Category:Blog posts Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bandits Category:Characters Category:Magic Users